You Dont Hate Him, rite?
by junnilicious
Summary: Makna kebencian dan cinta memang hanya di lapisi oleh selembar kain tipis. Tapi bagi Jung Yunho sekali kau membenci sesuatu maka selamanya kau akan membenci hal itu/Pair YunJae/Warning: BL, Familiar plot, AU. Enjoy!


**You Dont Hate Him, rite?**

By

Junnilicious

.

**This is the story when love comes without a warning.**

**Have you ever experienced it before?**

.

.

"Kalian tahu? model sekaligus penyanyi berbakat Kim Jaejoong akan menghadiri Fanmeeting di sekolah ini! Kyaa~ aku ingin meminta tanda tangannya!"

"Aku ingin foto dengannya!"

"Aku ingin nge'date dengannya!"

"Aku ingin menjadikannya namjachinguku!"

"Aku ingin menjadikannya suami masa depanku,"

"Aku ingin… bla… bla…"

"Aku ingin…"

Jung Yunho mendengus mendengar celotehan beberapa gadis di koridor SMA Shinki, semuanya sibuk membicarakan sang idola yang sedang naik daun. Kim Jaejoong. Ya Kim Jaejoong salah satu penyanyi sekaligus model terkenal Seoul yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjadi berita di berbagai acara Televisi, Koran, Majalah hingga Radio.

Yunho menggerutu dalam hati. Memangnya kenapa kalau Kim Jaejoong datang ke sekolah ini? tak penting sekali, pikirnya sebal.

Sudah cukup ia melihat wajah sokmanis Kim Jaejoong di TV dan menjadi topic hangat keluarganya. Dan sekarang? dia juga harus melihat Kim Jaejoong di sekolahnya dan kembali menjadi topic yang paling hangat di antara teman-teman yeoja bahkan namja di sekolahnya. Cih. Lama-lama Yunho ingin menjadi anti fans Kim Jaejoong saja. Jujur saja, karena ketenaran Kim Jaejoong, kehidupan tentram Yunho berubah menjadi neraka. Bayangkan saja, ia harus putus dengan kekasihnya karena pria itu. Ya kekasihnya itu salah satu dari fans berat Kim Jaejoong, ia bahkan meminta Yunho untuk menjadi Jaejoong Wanna Be, tentu saja Yunho langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Setelah kejadian itu tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya meminta putus darinya. Yunho menebak kalau Kim Jaejoong lah penyebabnya. Seakan tidak cukup dengan kekasihnya saja, kini keluarganya pun menjadi Fans berat Kim Jaejoong. Umma nya dan JiHye –dongsaengnya setiap hari selalu bernyanyi lagu-lagu Kim Jeajoong dan berceloteh betapa tampan sekaligus cantiknya Kim Jaejoong dan betapa merdunya suara Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, bisa-bisa ia menjadi gila kalau terus-terusan mengingat hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan Kim Jaejoong. Hah. Kim Jaejoong seperti sebuah kutukan saja baginya.

Dengan langkah malas Yunho menyusuri koridor yang di penuhi murid-murid yang masih sibuk dengan obrolannya. Yunho tak mau ambil pusing mereka mengobrolkan apa, yang jelas sekarang ia butuh tempat yang bisa menghilangkan stress. Atap sekolah. Ya. Di sanalah Yunho biasa merileksasikan tubuh beserta otaknya dari kepenatan (kepenatan yang berasal dari Kim Jaejoong tentunya).

Keadaan sunyi dan tenang menyambut Yunho ketika ia sudah berada di atap sekolah. Yunho berjalan menuju pojok atap dan mendudukkan dirinya di lantai semen dengan punggung yang bersandar di dinding bercat putih itu. Yunho menghela nafas kemudian mengambil sebungkus rokok di saku celananya dan mengambilnya satu batang lalu menyulutnya. Asap rokok menyeruak di sela-sela bibirnya begitu ia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Mata kecilnya menerawang ke langit biru dengan awan putih yang berarakkan. Seketika pikirannya kembali rileks dan ia menyukai itu.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Deru kendaraan yang saling bersahutan di jalanan Seoul memang sudah menjadi hal lumrah, apalagi di saat-saat jam kerja seperti sekarang. Setiap jengkal jalanan selalu dipenuhi berbagai kendaraan, baik itu bus, taksi, mobil pribadi ataupun sepeda motor. Lampu lalu lintas layaknya sudah seperti lampu di club malam, kadang berwarna merah, kuning lalu berganti hijau. Seperti yang terjadi di pertigaan jalanan Myenggok, di sana terlihat lampu merah menyala yang berarti kendaraan harus berhenti sejenak. Beberapa mobil dan motor berjejer rapi di pembatas jalan, termasuk sebuah mobil BMW merah dengan plat K 2601 JJ.

Ya. Pengendara mobil BMW itu tak lain adalah sang idola yang sedang naik daun. Kim Jaejoong. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke SMA Shinki, salah satu sekolah beruntung yang di singgahi artis terkenal seperti dirinya. Sebenarnya dia tidak di perbolehkan oleh managernya untuk mengendarakan mobil sendiri ke sana, namun Jaejoong tetap bersikeras untuk mengemudikannya sendiri.

Gerbang SMA Shinki terlihat begitu ramai, perpuluh-puluh hingga beratus siswa-siswi berkumpul di barisan depan gerbang. Beberapa di antara mereka membawa poster hingga banner yang tercetak wajah tampan Kim Jaejoong dengan berbagai pose.

Keadaan semakin riuh ketika sang idola yang di tunggu-tunggu memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibir merah penuhnya.

Kim Jaejoong terlihat sempurna dengan baju V-neck bergaris putih-hitam yang memperlihatkan sebagian dada putihnya dan leher putih mulusnya, di tambah celana jeans hitam yang cukup ketat dan sepatu boot cokelat tua yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Senyum manis tak pernah hilang di bibir merah penuhnya menambah Kim Jaejoong berkali-kali lipat terlihat tampan dan manis juga cantik secara bersamaan. Dia terlihat begitu bersinar. Seperti sebuah anime di negeri antah-berantah.

Aula teater menjadi tempat Fanmeeting itu berlangsung. Di sana sudah dipenuhi beratus-ratus siswa-siswi SMA Shinki yang duduk saling berdesakan di kursi penonton. Kim Jaejoong sendiri sudah duduk manis di kursi yang sudah di sediakan panitia sekolah.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah michrophone di depannya, "Annyeonghaseo~ Kim Jaejoong imnida, saya sangat senang bisa berada di sekolah ini." katanya membuka suara. Para fans berteriak histeris dan mengelukan namanya. Memang selalu keadaan seperti ini yang di terima Jaejoong ketika ia membuka suara atau bernyanyi di depan penggemarnya. Teriakan histeris dan tatapan yang begitu dreamly selalu di arahkan padanya.

"Hm.. saya berencana akan memulai debut acting di awal musim panas ini. Saya sangat mengharapkan dukungan kalian semua," katanya lagi dengan diiringi senyuman yang begitu manis di bibirnya. Applouse yang sangat meriah langsung menggema di gedung luas itu. Tentu saja para penggemarnya sangat antusias mendengar kabar ini. Mereka akan menikmati wajah manis Kim Jaejoong di Televisi dengan durasi waktu yang bisa dikatakan sedikit panjang.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum, ia merasa bahagia karena para penggemarnya selalu mendukungnya, entah itu di bidang menyanyi, modeling ataupun film.

.

Tanpa terasa Fanmeeting antara sang artist dan penggemarnya itu pun usai. Tadi Kim Jaejoong menyempatkan menyanyi beberapa lagu sebelum menutup perjumpaan mereka. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, para murid sudah meninggalkan area gedung teater dan kembali masuk di kelasnya masing-masing, tinggal beberapa mata pelajaran lagi yang harus di lalui mereka sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.

Kim Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas berat, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil yang terparkir di sekitar jalan myuri –masih dekat dengan lokasi SMA Shinki. Jaejoong mengambil tissue dan menempelkannya di kening untuk mengelap keringat yang terasa membasahi area itu. Rasa pegal di sekitar leher, punggung dan tangannya pun masih terasa olehnya. Ia sudah mengorbankan banyak waktunya untuk para fans-nya di SMA Shinki. Bagaimana tidak? Fanmeeting yang seharusnya berlangsung hanya 1 jam saja harus berakhir 7 jam. Ya. Jaejoong merelakan 6 jam penuh untuk melayani para fans nya yang histeris ingin minta tanda tangannya dan foto dengannya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa lelahnya Jaejoong, ia bahkan harus menandatangani beratus-ratus kertas kosong yang di berikan padanya untuk segera di tanda tanganinya. Hah. Jaejoong jadi berpikir, menjadi bintang idola pun nyatanya tak selalu enak seperti apa yang di bayangkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong memijit belakang lehernya yang terasa kaku, apalagi tangan kanannya yang sudah menegang karena terlalu banyak menulis (tanda tangannya sendiri). Tiba-tiba saja mata besarnya menangkap bayangan seseorang di kaca spion mobilnya. Seorang pria yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah… SMA Shinki sedang berjalan dengan santainya sambil menghisap rokok di antara bibirnya. Dia membolos, eh? batin Jaejoong.

Karena penasaran, Jaejoong pun mengambil kaca mata hitamnya dan masker untuk penyamaran. Ia berniat menegur pria itu.

Setelah ia merasa cukup dengan penyamarannya, Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar untuk mengejar pria itu. Jaejoong bisa melihat jelas punggung kekar nan sexy pria itu. Pasti sangat nyaman sekali ketika bersandar di punggung itu. Aish. Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan punggung orang itu?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengimbangi langkah pria di depannya.

"Yah!" panggil Jaejoong sembari menepuk pundak pria itu.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan tepukan di pundaknya dan suara seseorang di belakannya. Dengan malas ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat seorang pria memakai kaca mata hitam dan memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Aneh. Itulah kesan pertama pria itu.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, pria manis itu malah terpaku di tempatnya, mata besarnya yang di tutupi kaca mata hitam itu tak berkedip melihat sosok di depannya. Tampan. Itulah kesan pertama Jaejoong pada pria itu.

-.-.-.-

Jung Yunho merenggangkan tangannya dan menguap kecil. Rupanya setelah menghabiskan 1 batang rokok sembari melihat langit ia jatuh tertidur. Ia melihat rolex di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ah sudah jam 2 siang.

Yunho menghela nafas. Apa Kim Jaejoong sudah pergi dari sekolah ini? pikirnya.

Beberapa saat setelah membereskan penampilannya yang sedikit kusut itu, Yunho memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

Ia menuruni anak tangga dan melihat keadaan sekolahnya sudah sepi, sangat berbeda sekali disaat beberapa jam yang lalu yang penuh dengan teriakan dan bisikan-bisikan di sana-sini.

Yunho kembali menghela nafas, ia jadi malas untuk masuk ke kekelas lagi. Mood belajarnya sudah menguap entah kemana. Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan membolos. Untung tadi pagi sewaktu ia pergi ke atap, Yunho membawa tasnya, jadi ia tak perlu memusingkan tasnya saat dia akan membolos.

Yunho berjalan ke belakang sekolah. Ia melihat pagar sekolah yang cukup tinggi. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Yunho memanjat pagar itu tanpa kesulitan. Ia sudah prefesional dalam urusan yang satu itu.

Kini Yunho sudah berada di area luar sekolahnya, tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun. Yunho tersenyum puas, lalu mengambil satu bungkus rokok di saku celananya. Dengan gesit ia menyelipkan satu batang rokok itu di antara bibirnya. Matanya sempat menangkap mobil mewah yang tak berada jauh darinya, namun Yunho memutuskan tak mau peduli siapa pemilik mobil mewah itu.

Yunho berjalan santai ke arah utara, ia memasukkan tangan kirinya di kantung celananya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang rokok yang sedang ia hisap.

Hari ini Yunho berencana akan mengunjungi bar murah yang berada di pertigaan mini market ujung jalan. Ia tak mau pulang kerumahnya terlebih dahulu, ia malas melihat fans Kim Jaejoong di rumahnya sendiri (umma dan dongsaengnya) yang semakin hari semakin menjadi. Lagi pula, ia tentu akan di interogasi umma nya karena pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Yunho kembali menghisap rokoknya ketika di rasakannya sebuah tepukan di bahunya dan sapaan seseorang di belangkangnya.

"Yah!"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, dengan malas ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat seseorang di depannya. Orang itu memakai kaca mata dan masker di wajahnya sehingga Yunho jadi tak bisa mengenalinya.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat orang itu malah terpaku di tempatnya. Sedetik kemudian orang itu tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang tertutup lensa hitam kaca matanya.

"K-kau… kau me-membolos, huh?" katanya dengan perkataannya yang berantakan. Sepertinya orang itu gugup. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, semakin bingung. Orang ini datang secara tiba-tiba padanya dan mengatakan perkataan konyol itu padanya begitu saja. Orang ini pasti gila, batinnya.

Yunho menghela nafas, memilih untuk mengacuhkan orang aneh itu, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, tapi belum sempat Yunho beranjak dari situ sebuah lengan putih memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Yunho memutar bola matanya dan menatap orang itu dengan tatapan iritasi. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya datar. Orang bermasker itu diam sejenak.

"Kau membolos di saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung."

"Lalu?"

"Kau kembali ke kelasmu sekarang juga atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke kepala sekolah,"

"Kau mengancamku?" kata Yunho dingin.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu. Jadi aku harap kau mematuhi apa yang aku katakan," sahut orang itu. Yunho menatap tajam orang itu. Rasanya, Yunho ingin sekali menghajar orang itu hingga babak belur. Berani sekali dia mengancamku seperti itu, geram Yunho dalam hati.

"Aku tak peduli kau akan melaporkanku ke kepala sekolah atau tidak. Lagipula, kepala sekolah tak akan percaya pada orang aneh dan asing seperti mu,"

"Aku bukan orang aneh dan asing!" teriak orang itu. Yunho tersentak kaget lalu cepat-cepat kembali menjadi datar lagi.

"Oyah?" ujar Yunho mengejek.

"Ne! bahkan kau dan seluruh orang Korea Selatan mengenalku!" katanya percaya diri. Yunho hampir saja meledak tertawa kalau dia tak menahannya mati-matian.

"Memangnya kau siapa? President?" ejek Yunho lagi. Orang itu terlihat menggerutu pelan di balik masker putih yang dipakainya. Dengan kesal orang itu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan maskernya.

Yunho terpana melihat siapa orang di depannya itu. Ya. Orang itu tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong. Pria yang di benci Yunho. Beberapa detik kemudian Yunho menatap dingin Jaejoong.

"Ne. Kau mengenalku kan?" tanya Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Entahlah, perasaan Jaejoong sekarang menjadi begitu cerah. Pegal yang beberapa saat yang lalu di rasakannya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja saat dia bertemu dengan pria tampan itu.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Sangat mengenalmu," kata Yunho tanpa melepaskan tatapan dinginnya pada pria manis di depannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Dia senang. Pria tampan itu mengenalnya. Tentu saja, dirinya artist terkenal Korea. Mana mungkin pria tampan itu tak mengenalnya, kecuali pria tampan itu tak mempunyai TV di rumah dan tak mengenal dunia Showbiz. Jaejoong jadi menerka-nerka kalau pria tampan itu adalah salah satu dari ribuan Fans nya.

Hm.. Fanboy yang tampan, batin Jaejoong.

.

"Aku mengenalmu karena aku… anti fans mu, **Kim Jaejoong**."

.

[TBC]

.

Another Fict YunJae saya. Duh. FF ini pelampiasanku karena JYJ ga jadi dateng ke Indo(nasib uang tiket saya blm di balikin T,T) jadi maap kalo gaje ya chingudeul~ xDD

Thanks for reading ^^

.

**junnilicious**


End file.
